Misconceptions
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: SASUNARU. A night of passion is what brought them together, but is there really anything that can keep them together?


The sun was beating down hard on Sasuke's bronzed shoulders as he adjusted his overalls. It was damn hot down here today.

Blue eyes blinked wide and innocent as Naruto peeked his tiny little head out of the door, long blonde hair blowing lightly in the warm wind.

"Sasuke-kun" He called demurely to his true love, watching the man take a long swig of his beer. "My love, I ineed/i you!"

Manly arms flexed a little, shining with sweat as Sasuke grunted lightly, tipping up his straw hat to look towards the boy in the doorway, reaching a hand down to scratch openly at his groin.

"What is it, woman!?" he growled loudly.

A delicate flush spread over Naruto's soft, silky cheeks, and his tongue came out to moisten perfectly plump lips. His Sasuke just looked… so perfect. The very picture of masculinity, dressed on in a pair of raggedly overalls- his chest shining from beneath the denim, a small patch of black hair still visible on his chest. He was barefoot, and clutching his Bud Light lovingly in his hand. Such a perfect husband.

"I _need_ you, " he pleaded, desperation forcing moisture to his eyes as his flush darkened. "I need you so bad that it hurts, my love… I can't stand another moment without you!"

Sasuke grumbled a little, placing his beer down on the dirt road of their driveway, and made his way back towards the small trailer they shared.

"Damn, bitch, ya in heat again?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed brightly now, and opened the door wider for Sasuke, offering the other a clear picture of him. He was dressed only in a short, transparent negligee, his hair brushed carefully from his face, and his lips slightly moistened with strawberry lip gloss. He was dressed just the way his love liked it. Showing off every tiny little muscle. He was a little waif of a thing, and that's the way his big strong man liked it.

"I just need you baby," he pleaded breathlessly, tears falling down his cheeks, "please.. . just put something, _anything_ inside of me… I cant stand this anymore."

One bulky brow lifted, and Sasuke smirked widely, calloused feet moving quickly towards his wife.

"Well, ya are pretty cute fer a faggot," he said, pleased with the way his Naruto looked, "I'm gunna make ya squeal like a piglet"

Naruto shivered a little, more tears spilling over his cheeks in happiness as his lover's feet pounded against the pavement as he moved closer.

"Oh thank-you my love. Thank you so much! I can't stand not being with you. Please… please take me. Take me right here, I'll do anything!!"

Sasuke's wide, manly lips were tugged up into a smirk, and he moved closer, one calloused hand coming to cup the smaller, thinner boy's cheek. "Well, ya sure do gotta purty mouth," he drawled thickly, leaning in to crush their lips together.

Naruto squeaked and then whimpered, tiny hands fisting in Sasuke's dirty overalls as he lifted himself up and wrapped thin, weak legs around the other, hoisting himself up and pressing his frail body against his love.

"Please, please take me, Sasuke, I need you… I need you to fuck my little ass as hard as you can… please… please…!!" he begged, tears still cascading down his prettily flushed cheeks.

Sasuke smirked a little wider, biting his little wife's bottom lip roughly, and slamming her sensitive body against the wall. "Tha's ri' babe, I'ma bend ya ov'r tha' table and fuck ya so hard y'all are gunna beg fer me t'come in ya!"

Naruto whimpered pitifully, and nodded, rocking against Sasuke, hair falling in his face as big blue eyes widened further. "Yes, please Sasuke… put it in me and fuck me so hard I can't breathe… please, I'm your willing slave. Rape me! Please rape me now!"

Sasuke growled, nodding as he flipped up the skimpy lingerie and grabbed hold of the glorious pale bottom, smirking. "Tha's right babe, I'ma rape ya so hard right now! I'ma fuck ya s'hard my foot long cock is gunna choke you!!"

A shrill scream pierced the bedroom as both Naruto and Sasuke jolted up in bed, covered in sweat, identical expressions of utter and complete horror on their faces as the blond man turned, blue eyes shining brightly in undisguised disgust.

"You…" he began, shuddering as he noticed that his chest was covered in a cold sweat. "Oh fuck, Sasuke, I just had the worst nightmare. Seriously. The most disgusting thing I've ever, ever thought about."

Sasuke shook his head, running pale fingers through sticky dark hair. "I don't know, Naruto," he said quietly, looking quite sick now. "I had a dream, and in it… you were… shit, it was awful…"

Naruto nodded, slipping out of the bed they were sharing, and padding over to his dresser, tan, muscular legs leading him there confidently. "You were so… so… terrifying in my dream," he explained, pulling out a clean pair of boxers. His were still covered in sweat. Fuck that had been a terrifying dream. "Maybe next time I shouldn't fuck you so hard. I think we broke the bed frame… yeah, that's probably why my nightmare was so weird. Bad positioning. Or… something."

Sasuke flinched a little as he shifted off the bed, limping over to where Naruto was standing, and reached out to grasp the blonde's arm for balance. "Maybe next time you should fuck me harder. Maybe I'll be able to sleep better," he grumbled reaching for his own drawer, and opening it, grabbing for a new pair of boxers for himself.

Naruto smirked a little, glancing towards the shorter boy. "Well… maybe I can just fuck you now, and you'll be tired enough to get a good night's sleep."

Sasuke smirked wider, nodding as he glanced towards the other man, Naruto's lips already coming down to cover his own.

Suddenly both of them froze, their lips almost touching, and a silence fell over the room.

"….Uh…" Naruto began, slowly pulling away from Sasuke, images from his nightmare filling his mind and easily washing away any arousal that had flooded him at the sight of his Sasuke limping towards him. "I think I'm just going to sleep on the couch."

Sasuke nodded, pushing back from Naruto a little, the memories of the dream still filling his mind as well. "Yeah. Uh… I'm really tired, too."

Naruto nodded, patting Sasuke on the head, and rushing towards the living room. There was nothing he wanted to do but go to sleep and just… just forget everything that had happened that evening. Well, except for the sex that had preluded the nightmare… too bad about the sex that could have happened afterwards…

Well. There was always tomorrow.


End file.
